


Twice As Gloriously Wet; Baptised With Their Love, At Last by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: At Long Last, M/M, They're free to be together now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: In retirement, KS get together. OMS talk love and sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Retirement means a chance to let their love breathe, and really live... Inspired by yet another quote I found on Pinterest!

Twice As Gloriously Wet; Baptised With Their Love, At Last

They stood out on the veranda together, looking out at the almost-dusk horizon; the rain fell softly before their eyes; it wasn’t a downpour, and the air was still warm; there would probably be a storm later, outside their bedroom, and inside.

“So,” Jim turned to Spock. “we’re here, at last.”

 

“Yes, we are.” Spock looked to his lover.

“Come on…” Jim smiled, and took Spock’s nearest hand in his. “I’ll kiss you in the rain, so, tonight, you get twice as wet.” He grinned, and pulled Spock into the warm, open air. Raindrops fell upon them both, and made Spock look even more beautiful than ever.

“If I’m following your trail of thought correctly, you are talking about wetness in the sense of sexual climax.” Spock embraced Jim.

“Yes.” Jim laughed warmly, and hugged Spock close.

“Then, I think I should inform you that I believe that, if the escalation of everything we do during sex, continues on the same way tonight, as it has, every night of this, our first week of retirement, living on your family’s Ranch; then, I will get twice as wet tonight as last night anyway, Jim, because this,” Spock kissed Jim with his wet, elegant Vulcan fingers, “keeps getting better and better…” He paused, and saw the look of so much love that Jim gave him, while feeling that love flood into him. “I don’t say this to put you, or even myself, under any pressure, Ashaya; I say it because every night, I find myself opening up to you more and more, as we bond. I feel you reaching out to me, and helping me shine light on my deepest emotions; my feelings for you. I feel you respond to finally knowing my love in every way that we’ve literally dreamed, over the years – and this love, my beloved, it just keeps getting better and better. I know it always will.”

“So do I.” Jim promised, and he put his hands on the nape of Spock’s neck, and pulled his lover even closer to him; placing a kiss on his lips that they then built and shared together, each responding to all of its LOVE so much.

They stood there kissing in the rain; already filled with visions and emotions; feelings, of the love making they would be making when they came in from this glorious, warm rain. It’s beauty, they felt, reflected that of their love itself, as well as their gratitude for this chance to love, as T’hy’la.


End file.
